


Devil May Cry

by wangeva



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 作者腦洞開很大note：我的處女作，就這樣獻給Daredevil 了！(遮臉) 不管啦！Charlie你要負責喇～～(負責什麼XDDD)看了第一季第九集只覺得Matt被傷好重，看到第十集整個人都不好了，媽啦這兩個人有多不坦率，瞬間想把他們沒跟對方說的OS都寫出來 (文中的『』都是OS)，然後就跑出這篇了(菸)而且我筆下的Matt怎麼這麼弱氣，矮油Charlie Cox都你的錯，梨花帶雨小狗眼是想逼死誰啊！看你哭各位少女們心都碎了你知道嗎？！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 作者腦洞開很大note：
> 
> 我的處女作，就這樣獻給Daredevil 了！(遮臉) 不管啦！Charlie你要負責喇～～(負責什麼XDDD)
> 
> 看了第一季第九集只覺得Matt被傷好重，看到第十集整個人都不好了，媽啦這兩個人有多不坦率，瞬間想把他們沒跟對方說的OS都寫出來 (文中的『』都是OS)，然後就跑出這篇了(菸)
> 
> 而且我筆下的Matt怎麼這麼弱氣，矮油Charlie Cox都你的錯，梨花帶雨小狗眼是想逼死誰啊！看你哭各位少女們心都碎了你知道嗎？！

 

 

 

『痛！』

是Matt恢復意識第一個竄進腦子的念頭。

…..Nobu的鉤爪倒鉤進身體的狠勁、Fisk毫不留情的重拳、耗盡最後一絲氣力才勉強閃躲過Wesley的子彈、接著是刺骨的河水.....這些感知全在腦內混沌成一片，最後只剩陣陣痙攣與劇痛刺激著敏感的神經。

大口喘氣，跟痛覺對抗的同時努力拼湊回自己的意識與感知。

『這.....是...哪裡？』

感覺包圍自己的並非冰冷的河水，而是室內乾爽的空氣與熟悉的氣味。

下意識摸到身上的毯子，接著觸到側腹的紗布......

『.....果然全身痛到不行，但至少沒繼續流血.....』

指下粗糙的凸起告訴自己傷口已大致清理縫整過。

『這下可好，不跟Foggy請幾天假真無法矇混過去 --- 現階段應該連起身走路都有問題 --- 這可不是用滾下樓梯這種爛理由能塘塞的.......』

 

「如果是我就不會亂動！」

 

冷冷的聲音讓還在跟頭暈目眩對抗的Matt心底一沉。

『..........FUCK！』  
『為什麼Foggy在這？！』

Matt開始後悔自己這麼快醒來了.....

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

意識模糊。  
Matt甚至搞不清自己到底是睡著還是醒著。  
體溫有點高、全身無力到無法完全起身，應該是傷口發炎所致。

但現在他該擔心的不是自己的身體，而是站在背後非常火、怒氣側漏的Foggy。

這才叫貨真價實的「World on fire」。

 

「你真的是我認識的Matt嗎？！」  
「踏馬的你是真瞎嗎？！」

面對指控，Matt胸口一陣苦澀，

『好痛.....』  
『我最不想被一個人知道，那就是Foggy你』

窒息感一湧而上，

『為什麼開口變得如此困難？』

「..........我，某種程度上來說，看得到....」

「兄弟，你在跟我開什麼天殺的玩笑！？」  
「多虧我這些年還對你覺得愧疚！」

『我不要你為我愧疚啊...』

「我們不是朋友嗎？為什麼要欺騙我？還一騙騙這麼多年？！」  
「你就是那個鬧得地獄廚房雞犬不寧的該死恐怖分子、縱火犯、殺警兇手蒙面人？？嗄？！」

『.......我以為真相拆穿這天不會這麼早被我遇到.....』  
『原來，面對Foggy的不諒解，這麼讓人難過..........』

一滴幾不可查的淚滑下，Matt也無力去擦，

『算了...一切都無所謂了....』

深吸口氣，

「.....是Fisk…..」  
「所有事，都是他做的.....」

「他把你弄成這樣？」

Foggy怒不可遏，已經分不清楚到底是在生Matt的氣，還是在氣那些把Matt傷成這樣的混蛋。

「你忘記你是律師了嗎？是誰一直告訴我要循法律途徑解決的？？」  
「FUCK！！！你一直都在騙我！在我傻傻擔心你的時候你在做什麼？拿自己性命開玩笑！  
玩這種私刑制裁的非法花樣？！嗄？！」

Matt沈默，指關節絞著毯子，用力到泛白。

『對不起Foggy.....欺瞞你我很抱歉，但我別無選擇....』  
『我不想再失去重要的人了！』

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Foggy打開櫥櫃，一邊翻著Matt的夜行衣，一邊咒罵著「Crap！」  
接著他怒氣沖沖地坐在Matt對面，看Matt一身冷汗、艱難地調整坐姿。

Matt蒼白臉上的血痕，格外刺眼。

「一個盲眼老頭教你武術......你以為在演電視劇嗎？」

Matt努力調整呼吸，盡量讓自己放鬆，以抑制傷口的疼痛，但天殺的這次似乎沒啥效果。

「他教我盲眼不是殘疾、幫我瞭解自己能做到很多事....」  
『我需要父親，他需要戰士.....最終只是讓彼此失望......我.....還不夠強』  
『我想守護重要的事物』

「我的感知能力，讓我能知道很多你無法想像的微細狀況.....」  
「例如，我說得越多.....你的心跳聲越快」

Foggy又爆炸了。

「這叫侵犯隱私你知道嗎？？？」  
「所以我說謊，你都知道，但你就裝傻？？？」  
「...........告訴我，我們之間還有什麼是真的？」

Matt被罪惡感啃噬著，無言以對。

『....Foggy.....不要這樣....』  
『我真的不想騙你.....每次對你有所隱瞞時，我比你愧疚百倍.....對不起...』  
『有一件事Stick說對了，我該離關心的人越遠越好，否則只會將他們一起捲入黑暗』

「你從沒殺過人對吧？」

Matt咬了咬唇。

「........我想過.....」  
『從Elena被害死後.....這想法就縈繞不去....』

「我想殺了Fisk...」  
『要有人阻止他....我要阻止他，就算變成惡魔！』

「有些人狡猾到無法被法律制裁，那時就是我的事了。」

Foggy已經呈現發爐狀態，還要邊抑制住想掐Matt脖子的衝動。

「但你就那副蠢裝扮出去揍人！！！！！！」  
『DAMN！嫌命太長？你白癡嗎？會死的啊！.........................拜託你不要這樣....』

掉入回憶的Matt也激動起來。

「每晚，這城市有很多人在受欺壓、求助無門」  
「痛苦與恐懼在扼殺地獄廚房」  
「好多年來我別過頭，忍耐著不作為」  
「父親希望我用頭腦解決問題，不是拳頭，我壓抑著，不希望他對我失望」  
「但我那晚聽到了，一個女孩無助的求救」  
「施暴者太狡猾，法律根本無法拯救那孩子，但我能」  
「我把那禽獸揍到住院」

『雙手沾滿血跡那晚我就明白，回不去了...........我已經成為惡魔！』

「這或許無關正義，也許只是你想找藉口揍人！或許你不想停下來！」  
『為什麼要這麼死腦筋，為什麼非要把自己逼到這地步？逼自己變成惡魔？  
...你明明是比任何人都還要善良溫柔的人哪......』  
『不行，再聽下去，換我想揍人了！！！』

「再這樣下去，會把命丟掉，你知道吧？」  
『拜託你Matt，多愛惜自己ㄧ點很難嗎？我不希望你死啊....』

「我可以照顧自己。」  
『拜託你Foggy，走吧！離我越遠越安全，所有事情由我一個承擔就夠了』

「你已經把我們都攪和進去了！」  
『踏馬的你白癡啊！我很擔心你知道嗎？你以為這樣說我就會丟下你不管，讓你一個人傷痕累累對抗這一切嗎？』

「如果戴上面具可以避免更多悲劇發生，我就要竭盡所能，讓我從小長大的這個街區變得更好！」  
『地獄廚房需要我--蒙面的我！嚴格來說，保護了地獄廚房，也等於保護了你們的安全！』

「Fisk也說過一樣的話！你這樣跟他解決問題的手段不是一樣嗎？！」  
『你跟他不同，不要變成他....不要為了守護而殺人，這不值得！你有為自己想過嗎？』

「不要曲解我的意思！我...確實有做錯，我知道......」  
『我跟他不同，不要誤解我...但，說不害怕是騙人的......我恐懼自己真的跨過那條線，就會墮入地獄了...』

「那我們怎麼辦？」  
『我們不要你為了保護我們而變成惡魔.....我們不需要蒙面人！我，只需要你Matt，我的好朋友！』

「這個城市需要蒙面的我！Foggy！」  
『....對不起對不起對不起......但我無法袖手旁觀......沒有別人主持正義，就由我來做！赤手空拳也要做！』

「但我....只需要我的朋友啊！！！」  
『這麼重要的事為什麼瞞我？為什麼想把我往外推？大家一起想辦法不好嗎？  
一個人怎麼能承擔這麼重的責任，會壓垮你的！』

 

『Foggy！你....不明白我有多痛苦！』  
『Matt！你不知道你這樣讓人有多心疼！』

 

空氣冷到讓人發寒。

 

Foggy在甩上門後，悄悄留下眼淚。  
Matt在空無一人的客廳，無聲的痛哭起來。

 

今晚窗外的雨一直沒有停。


End file.
